Girl Class and Lessons
by oX Pixie Girl Xo
Summary: One boy takes it on himself to teach the poor clueless, at least when it comes to girls, boy of his school. However, some certain girls challenge everything he’s teaching. Now, he has to... Summary finished inside, plz just read the summary if nto more,k
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, the thing was to small, but hope you enjoy…

One boy takes it on himself to teach the poor clueless, at least when it comes to girls, boy of his school. However, some certain girls challenge everything he's teaching. Now, he has to get his respect back, and find these boys some dates, all whilst chasing after his own girls. What could possibly go wrong? Answer. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** The secrets of Girls.

EPOV

Now, I'm not one to brag…

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Stace"

But… I do know a thing or two about the ladies.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Megan"

I mean, I'm no expert… wait…yes I am.

"Edward"

"Chelsea"

Again, normally I wouldn't brag but…

"Dude, I need your help"

"With what?"

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** Football Angels.

EmPOV

'_Wow'_ I thought to myself, watching the cheerleaders warm up. Half the team looked as if they were only doing stretches that showed off the butt and boobs.

"OK GIRLS" Rosalie screamed.

Rosalie Hale.

She had gorgeous golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and legs that belonged to a super model, well, Rosalie could actually be a super model. She was also Head Cheerleader, sweet and…

"Hey baby" Royce said.

Taken.

"Hi Royce" She said, turning to face him.

Royce leant over and kissed her lips, before pushing her golden hair away form her ear, and whispered something to her.

In response, Rosalie giggled, but it sounded fake.

"Come on boys, time to play a game" Coach screamed, mainly at Royce.

"Now… I know this seems weird, since normally you guys where padding and all, however, no padding for this game, Shirt and Skins" Coach went through and pointed at the shirts.

"The rest of you… Skins" I stood there and stripped off my footy jersey. I heard a couple of the cheerleaders squeal, but ignored them. There was only one girl I wanted to hear gasping at my body, and none of them were it.

"LET'S PLAY SOME BALL" Tyler screamed out randomly.

*********

It was a tie, next score won.

"GO SKINS" a few of the cheerleaders were screaming, the others screaming "GO SHIRTS". However, Rosalie was indifferent.

I was looking at her, when suddenly, I had the ball.

"EMMETT" someone screamed, and I began running towards our goal section and…

"SCORE, SKINS WIN" Coach screamed, and some of the cheerleaders and team screamed "GO EMMETT".

I started doing my victory dance, whilst everyone laughed at me. I stopped and looked around, catching a certain angel on Earth's eye.

I was stuck, just staring, until she looked away, looking angry.

I frowned.

"Way to go man" Chad said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks" I mumbled, still thinking about the look Rosalie had on her face when she turned away from me.

I wonder why she looked like that.

~RPOV~

Stupid Emmett Mc Carty.

Even if he's muscly, has those cute as dimples, he is still a jock, and jocks are only after your body, and I would know.

I, Rosalie Hale, will never ever fall for the charm of Emmett Mc Carty…

Even if I may already be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:** Okie Doke?

EPOV

"So… let me get this straight… You want me to help you get a girlfriend?' I said, double checking I got it right.

"No, not _a_ girlfriend… _THE_ girlfriend" he clarified.

"And by the term "_the girlfriend_" you mean Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes" he said, with a slight nod.

"I dunno…" I said hesitantly. I have a charm with the ladies, but would I be able to pass that charm to someone else?

"Come on… I know we've never been best friends…" he started, before I interrupted him.

"Emmett… we just met… like five minutes ago"

"So… I've made best friends in less than five minutes" he said defensively.

"Emmett… do you even know my last name?"

"Cha… yea… of course… it's… Mc Carty?" he asked.

_Idiot_

"Emmett… Mc Carty is your last name, not mine" I said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"YER OK. We aren't best friends…" then he got a really weird smile on his face, "yet. Hi, I'm Emmett, and you, Edward…"

"Cullen" I sighed.

"Cullen, are my new best friend, that I'd do anything for, and you'd do anything for me, cause that's what best friends do, right" he said, nodding his head.

I couldn't help but hit my head against the cafeteria table. This… guy, is a total idiot.

But… he said best friend, and even if it's just something he said, I wouldn't be able to turn him down.

You may not know this but… sure I'm good with the ladies, however, I've never had an actual best friend before.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"YES" he screamed, causing everyone to turn to face us, and I mean everyone, including the cafeteria workers, teachers, every clique possible was looking in our direction.

When I looked up to see if Emmett was embarrassed or something, he was doing some weird victory dance.

"Emmett" I hissed, "Sit down"

I looked around, smiling shyly at everyone, trying to give off the message that he was ok. That when I saw her…

Blonde hair, blue eyes. Rosalie Hale.

She was smiling slightly, staring at Emmett.

I turned back to Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale is staring at you" I whispered, hoping he'd act cool, of course, he didn't.

"What, where?" he said, turning around in circles, looking for her.

I turned to face Rosalie's direction. I looked up to see Emmett staring right back, a goofy grin on his face.

When I turned back to Rosalie, she had a dreamy look on her face, that, with in seconds, was replaced by anger, hatred, all aimed at Emmett.

That made no sense.

Then I watched as Royce came up and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck.

I turned back to face Emmett.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you get '_the_ girl' who has already got a girlfriend, and seems to hate you?"

All Emmett did in response was nod, and sit down.

"Well… we've got some work to do" I mumbled under my breath, Emmett just nodding in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:** English Magic.

JPOV

God, I love English. I'm pretty good at it, my teacher likes me and is totally cool, and to top it all off… I get to sit next to the most beautiful girl alive, Alice Brandon.

I was sitting at my English desk, tapping my pencil on the desk, Alice sitting behind me, tilting on her chair to talk to the girls behind us.

"So… Alice… got any crushes" one of the girls behind me giggled. I know it's wrong to eaves drop, but… I dunno, I just couldn't stop listening.

"Nope" Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"Well… who do you thinks hot… or cute… or whatever?" the other girl asked. Alice giggled before replying.

"I dunno… I'm not like you girls, I don't sit around staring at boys and rating their hotness levels" she giggled some more, only, I didn't mind. Her voice, her giggles, they all sounded so beautiful.

"Well… the boy beside you doesn't look half bad" the first girl giggled.

"Oh my God, you know he can probably hear you" Alice whispered.

"So… let him know I'm interested, he'll come crawling eventually" the girl giggled.

"Jessica, you really shouldn't…" Alice started.

"Alright class, settle down so we can start" Mrs. Pertus called out.

Alice pushed off of the desk behind us, her chair landing in the position it was meant to be, her facing forwards.

"Please copy what I'm writing on the board" Mrs. Pertus asked the class. I started writing, having already had my book and pencil out.

"Oh shoot" Alice mumbled to herself. I heard her chair scrapping across the ground, then felt something touch my shoulder.

I looked up, coming face to face with Alice, looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" she whispered. I was shocked for a minute. Even though we've sat next to each other for the last two years, we'd never actually spoken.

"Um… sure, here" I said, handing her the pencil that was in my hands.

"Oh no, don't worry about it" she said, handing my pencil back to me.

"No, take it, I have another one" I said, giving it back to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, obviously not wanting to be a bother. I bent down to my bag, got out another pencil and held it up to her as proof. She giggled at my actions, before smiling at me.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me" she said, totally sincere.

"It's just a pencil" I said, jokingly.

"Mmm, but it saved me from extra homework… it's my hero" she giggled, before hugging my pencil.

We continued working after our little exchange, not talking or anything. And when the end of class bell rang, we packed up in silence.

I wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what to say.

"Here" she said, holding out my pencil, "Thank you for letting me borrow it"

"Keep it" I said.

"But…"

"I have more, and I what kind of gentleman would I be if I took your hero away from you, and anyways, he can be your hero for the rest of your classes" I finished with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but, by the expression on her face, I could tell it was going to do with disagreeing with me.

"Honestly, take it, I have more, and it's just a pencil, I wont die without it" I said with a smirk. By this time, we had walked out the door, and were look at each other, standing on either side of the door frame.

"But what if you get a punctured lung or something, and the only thing small enough to save you is a pencil?" she said, smiling.

"I am 95% sure someone would let a dieing man borrow their pencil, and how would I get a punctured lung" I said with a smirk.

"Well… I have no idea, but if you do, I hope you find someone who is in that 95%, and thank you for the pencil" she said, before smiling and giving me a small wave, before starting to walk off.

"If I die, I'm blaming you" I said, smiling. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, before turning around, her short spiky black hair becoming a blur.

That was the first time I spoke to Alice Brandon, and I was planning on doing it more often…

If I had the guts.


End file.
